


The World of Original Sin - Sherlock Edition

by SimpQueenMai



Series: The World of Original Sin [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpQueenMai/pseuds/SimpQueenMai
Summary: This story is two bored besties making fun of all those OC stories that have the OC as the main character and OC is a bad bitch™.
Relationships: Everyone/Original Character(s)
Series: The World of Original Sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697590
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The World of Original Sin - Sherlock Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is my worst/best work I've done.

Sherlock was sobbing. He was upset because OC would never know how he felt about her. He looked at Moriarty's corpse and curve stomped it. This meanie was the cause of that. How DARE HE?! >:( 

When he jumped, he hoped saw Moriarty's ghost so he could be beat him up. Tall Boi™ went to stand on the ledge. He looked down at his brother who for some reason wasn't at work but instead looking up at Sherlock in horror. 

John and Molly were across street trying talk him down. He could hear them pleading for him get off the ledge despite the fact he was on a building and they were on the ground, across the street. 

But then, the door behind him slammed open. It slammed against the wall with such force, it made the building shake and ripped the door off its hinges and put a hole in the wall. 

There stood OC. She was wearing black combat boots, a tight and short skirt which showed off her long legs and her pink underwear with lace trim. Her shirt was a blood red corset with black trim. It hugged her waist snuggly and beautifully showed off her figure. Her pink bra with lace trim (of course) peaked out from beneath her corset. 

Her red hair was like blood flowing beautifully down her back, long and wavy. Her purple and neon yellow eyes were like slits as she glared at him. 

"You dumb bitch! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Her voice was still as that singsong voice just as seductive as it was the first day Sherlock met her. Her sugary pink lips were so beautiful. How he longed to kiss them. 

"OC?! What are you doing here?!" Sherly was so surprised at her presence. How'd she know he was here? He never told her about this plan of his. 

"I'm here to stop you from being an idiot! Don't you see how much I love you?!" Sherlock's heart swelled at those words. "Really?!"

Her eyes softened. "Of course I do. Now come down." Sherlock goes to step down but he trips off the side and lands of the ground in front of Mycroft. Blood splattered everywhere. Mycroft screamed in horror, everyone screaming.

OC jumps off the building and lands beautifully on her feet. Mycroft is stunned and gives her a 10 out of 10. She pulls Sherlock up and he gasps. "Is this Hell?"

"No, idiot." He gasps. "My love!" They kiss in front of everyone and the whole country starts to cheer. Sebastian Moran sniffles from his sniper's position and give them a salute. 

The two then get married and live happily ever after.


End file.
